Look-Alike Face Models
They say there are seven people in the world who look exactly like you. These people lead us to wonder if maybe there are more than seven . . . or is one person just pretending to be different people for the fun of it. Theresa Holland/Claire Pierce Theresa Holland.jpg Claire.jpg Theresa Holland * Theresa Holland * Diner (RCD) * Female Wedding Guest 1 (TH:M) * Fiona Claire Pierce * Claire Pierce * Fangirl (RCD) * Denise Logan Mills/TJ/Azura's Attendant Logan Mills.jpg TJ.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch01 - Azura's Attendant.png Logan Mills * Logan Mills * Waiter 2 (RCD) * Male Wedding Guest 1 (TH:M) * Stranger (WT) TJ * TJ * Justin Azura's Attendant * Azura's Attendant Gavin Routh * Gavin Routh * Antoine Pierce * Bar Patron (RCD) Donnie Brine Donnie Brine.jpg Andre.png * Donnie Brine * Andre * Mike Rebecca McKenzie/Sabrina Officer McKenzie.jpg Sabrina.png Rebecca McKenzie * Rebecca McKenzie * Hobbs * LAPD Officer (Female 2) (RoD) * Cop (WT) Sabrina * Sabrina * Waitress (TF) * Rina Simmons * Waitress (RCD) * Hostess * Waitress (PtR) Otis Khouri Otis.jpg MWBk1Ch14 - Pilot.png Need to go somewhere in a plane, well, meet the pilot. You only have to meet him once, because they all look the same. And that's not all. In addition to piloting planes, he also acts as a chauffeur. Otis Khouri * Otis Khouri * Heckler * Gambler * Gambler * Stefan Pilot * Pilot (MW) * Driver (RoE) * Pilot (PM) Captain Dana Beckham Captain Dana Beckham.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - Fire User.png * Dana Beckham * Fire User * Foreign Woman Reza Fassihi Reza Fassihi.jpg Cyrus.png * Reza Fassihi * Cyrus Fabian * Man (TRR) Mirasol Bautista Mirasol Bautista.jpg Lucilla.png * Mirasol Bautista * Lucilla Nazario * Shoplifter (TH:M) * Phoebe * Blog Fan (2) Ryan Summers Ryan Summers.jpg Dad.png * Ryan Summers * Scott Ninja * Ninja * Cocky Ninja * Drake Serpico Joaquin/Jaime Brooks/Martin Joaquin.jpg Jamie Brooks.jpg Martin.jpg Right from the very start a face model was reused. You will never encounter both of them in the same playthrough, but Most Wanted, Book 1 had two guys who looked exactly the same with different names and personalities. Since then we've gotten more than a few copies of this guy and both Jamie Brooks and Martin are the same face model with a makeover. Joaquin * Joaquin * Jimmy * Jimmy * Thief (BB) Jamie Brooks * Jamie Brooks * Manager (TRR) * Boss (RoE) * Frank Martin * Martin * Alec Burdock * Street Racer (TH:M) Jessica Greene * Jessica Greene * Fan (RCD) * Female Dragons Fan * Texter (WT) Chad Chad.jpg T-Rax.jpg Brock.jpg * Chad * T-Rax * Brock Sullivan Todd Todd.jpg MWCh06 Centurion Biker.PNG LovehacksElvisImpersonator.jpg Todd is the stereotypical dude bro and he gets to work in the Choices universe playing one. If you take one of Sam's flashback scenes, she tells you about some bikers she had some trouble with who have become very familiar to us including one who looks like Todd with some facial hair added. One of them appears to spend some time moonlighting as an Elvis impersonator. His name is Greg. Todd * Todd * Stranger (LH) * Crew (TF) * Random Guy (RoE) * Bro (RCD) Centurion Biker 1 * Centurion Biker 1 * Gerbil * ??? (RoE) * Tater Tot * Grizzly Miscellaneous * Greg, the Elvis Impersonator Cassandra Leigh Cassandra Leigh.jpg Bridget Zhou.png * Cassandra Leigh * Bridget Zhou * Sharon Liu Jamal Grady Jamal Grady.jpg Ray.jpg * Jamal Grady * Ray * Vaughn Centurion Biker 2 * Centurion Biker 2 * Red * Bouncer (PM) * Soldier (BB) Randal Grimes The head of the Centurians gets around. He seems to be in charge of a lot of groups. * Randall Grimes * Bouncer (RoE) * Bikers (Bartender) (LH) * Spud * Panda * Bartender (RCD) Dog People aren't the only ones to make a lot of appearances. The adorable little homeless dog that Dave can adopt after the trouble in Tull's stolen RV has made a lot of appearances in the Choices universe. * Dog * Dog (RoE) * Puppy (LH) * Puppy (PM) * Wordsworth Puppington I Ana De Luca * Ana De Luca * Kerri Hinkle * Stacy De Luca Swat Team MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 1.png MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 2.png MWBk1Ch14 SWAT Officer 3.jpg Whenever trouble needs the big guns pulled in, swat makes an appearance and they must be clones, because all three of them have the same face under their masks. * Swat Officers Kenna Rys This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Kenna. The actress has a very different personality from the real Kenna. * Kenna Rys * Kenna Actor Dominic Hunter This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Dom. The actor has a very different personality from the real Dom. * Dominic Hunter * Dom Actor Trystan Blake * Trystan Blake * Actor * Villager 2 * Boatman Tevan Drammir Prince Tevan.jpg Francesco.png * Tevan Drammir * Francesco * Paolo Stormholt Soldiers * Stormholt Soldiers * Knights * Sentry Margaret Blake * Margaret Blake * Madame Lemay Rose Blake * Rose Blake * Actress Monk * Monk * Amethu * Ferryman Hawkie * The Hawk * Tiberius * Utah, the Hawk Bartel Gremley Bartel Gremley.jpg BannerWestbrook.png THMCh04 - Guard 1.jpg * Bartel Gremley * Banner Westbrook * Prison Guard (TH:M) Will Jackson/Seth Will Jackson.jpg Seth.jpg Will Jackson * Will Jackson * Soldier (BB) Seth * Seth * Cid Page Boy Page Boy.jpg Jiro.png HFHJack.png They dress him up a little different, but this little guy has made a lot of appearances. Maybe he grew up and got married, because Jiro from Rules of Engagement is from Cordonia and Cordonia is just The Five Kingdoms centuries later. * Page Boy * Jiro * Jack Wild Bear * The Bear * Bear (IL) * Bear (BSC) Mechataur * Mechataur * Security Guard Leila Leila.jpg Police Officer.jpg Isa.png Leila is a little different since she is more than just a random character. Her face has been used at least twice, but the hairstyle and clothes were changed in both cases. This is a case of reuse done well as each character has the same face, but not the same rest of the features. * Leila * Police Officer * Security Guard * Isa George Ashton George Ashton.jpg Coach Burke.png * George Ashton * Ricky Burke * Male Wedding Guest (2) Rachel Winthrop * Rachel Winthrop * Hagfish Grace Liao * Grace Liao * Carlie Natasha * Natasha * Sara Russell Thibbs Russell Thibbs.JPG RODCh04 Other Male Detective.png Like some of the other face models in here, when the face model for Russell Thibbs was used again, he got a new set of clothes. He also got a slight nose job, but everything else from his lips to his eyes and eyebrows to his hairline is identical. * Russell Thibbs * Detective Foley * Walter Announcer TFMB Announcer.png David Danforth.jpg A waiter looking like Daniel has appeared in so many books that people have gotten to reference all such characters as being like Daniel the Waiter, but before there was Daniel, there literally was a waiter in the same book who waited on the main character and one of her beaux. And before that, he was an announcer in James: Masquerade Ball. Looks like this guy really gets around. Either that or he's a clone. We leave you to decide. * Announcer * Waiter * Daniel * Waiter (LH) * Bartender (LH) * Waiter (TF) * Maitre D' (PM) * Vendor * David Danforth * Waiter (TE) * Mathieu Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa.JPG RoEBk2Ch03 Random Girl.PNG RCDCh09 Attendant.png Penelope.png In James: Masquerade Ball you meet the girl his parents want him to be with, Vanessa Kingsley. She has made an appearance in a couple of different looks in other books as other characters. * Vanessa Kingsley * Random Girl (RoE) * Attendant (RCD) * Penelope Rico Vasquez/Kenna's Baby Rico.png Luis.png Kenna's Baby.png Bartie.png Amelia.png * Rico Vasquez * Luis * Bartie * Amelia Kenna's Baby * Kenna's Baby * Harry * Caesarion Kailani Keawe Kailani Keawe.jpg OHTamara.png * Kailani Keawe * Otter Trainer * Tamara The Adder of Lykos * The Adder of Lykos * Priestess Zenobia Nevrakis Zenobia.jpg Olivia.png * Zenobia Nevrakis * Olivia Nevrakis Anton Luno * Anton Luno * Villager Bubbles * Bubbles, the baby kraken * Kraken Kraken * Kraken * Kraken Carter * Carter * Bartender Shane Shane has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk and so does everyone who looks like him. * Shane * Chet * Frat Guy (OH) Chaz File:Chaz.jpg Evan.jpg * Chaz * Officer Halverson * Evan Crewmember He's not seen as much as some of these characters, but he has made more than one appearance as different characters. * Crewmember * Front Desk Clerk (LH) Captain John Captain.jpg Felix.jpg Alejandro.png * Captain John * Felix * Alejandro * Lancelin St. Claire #LoveHacks Main Character LH MC - recycled faces.PNG LHBk2Ch16 Starfall.png Although faces for main characters are often used for other MCs, occasionally they show up as a miscellaneous character such as Starfall. * Main Character (LoveHacks) * Starfall Tara Tara.png Hfth Bree.png * Tara * Bree * Instructor (WT) Hunter Hunter.jpg Neville.png PMCh09 Guard 2.png Hunter from LoveHacks shaved his hair and became a guard in THM. Didn't seem to work so he sometimes works as driver in AME2. * Hunter * Neville Vancoeur Eros Guard * Eros Guard * Guard (TJ) * Guard (TH:M) * Driver (AME) * Gangster 1 * Bouncer (PtR) * Sergey * Pack Bouncer (NB) * Stage Manager (Platinum) Leah Myers Leah.jpg RCDBk2Ch09 Doctor.PNG OHCh12 Sarah.png * Leah Myers * Doctor * Nurse * Doctor * Claudia * Sarah Aiden * Aiden * Spacey Guy * Male Fan * Hula Dancer Victor Victor.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - King of Marossi.png Charming .png * Victor * King of Marossi * Charming * Billy * Male Shay Simon Waverley Simon.jpg DDBk2Ch04 John O'Malley.png * Simon Waverley * Vladimir, the "Strange Child" * John O'Malley Clarissa Waverley * Clarissa Waverley * Young Woman Santiago Santiago.png RCDCh09_Concierge.png * Santiago * Concierge (RCD) * Concierge (OH) Mira Banerji * Mira Banerji * Chocolatier * Barbara Ebert Tina Tina from Rules of Engagement reappeared as waitress, maid, and flight attendant in various books. * Tina * Maid (TRR) * Waitress (PM) * Flight Attendant 2 (RCD) Lizard * Lizard * Lizard (TRR) * Rex * Lizard (TS) * Princess Bubblegum Kitten * Kitten * Kibble * Sylvia Path * Cat (BSC) Madeleine Madeleine.png Chelsea.png * Madeleine * Chelsea McIntyre Ducitora Soldiers * Ducitora Soldiers * Soldier Clover Hapley * Clover Hapley * Lady Ida Newcombe Aurynn Amanth * Aurynn Amanth * Noblewoman Bertrand Beaumont Bertrand.png Collin Harper TS.png * Bertrand Beaumont * Collin Harper Horse This bright bay horse is everywhere. * Horse * Autumn's Ember * Apple Blossom * Ezra * Buttercup * Horse (RCD) * Elina II * Racehorse (D&D) * Gingersnap * Horse 3 (D&D) Twilight-Dash Not as common to see as the bright bay, Twilight-Dash does occasionally make additional appearances. * Twilight-Dash * Silver Star * Nightbringer * Horse 2 (D&D) * Diamond * Rosy * Diavolos * Horse Marabelle's Dream * Marabelle's Dream * Mare Aiyana Midthunder * Aiyana Midthunder * Boutique Owner (RCD) * Kima Isaac Collins * Isaac Collins * Onlooker (RoD) * Lucas Puppy thumb|150px|left * Puppy * Puppy (RoE) * Puppy (HSS) * Peewee Fish * Fish * Fish (RoE) Camellia Camellia.png HFHCindy.png Lula Jacobs.png * Camellia * Cindy * Lula Jacobs Annisa * Annisa * Leslie Ezra Mitchell Ezra.png AMEASCh07 Kevin.png * Ezra Mitchell * Kevin Glen Zhou Glen Zhou.png RODCh01 Dad v1.PNG * Glen Zhou * Dad (Ride or Die) * Tony Corgi * Corgi * Brynn Hilda/Dipper Hilda.png Dipper.png Hilda * Hilda * Dog (TJ) Dipper * Dipper * Collie * Jasper Britney Britney.png Kendyll.png * Britney * Kendyll Vine Monster * Vine Monster Crow * Crow * Tower Raven * Crow * Sphinx Izzy/Girl/Amy Stevenson/Fan ILITW Izzy.png BBCh09 Girl.png TEAmyStevenson.PNG PlatinumCh02_Fan_2.png Izzy * Izzy * Greeter (HSS) * Waitress (WT) * Girl (BB) * Ticket Seller * Waitress (VoS) * Fan 2 (AME) * Booth Worker Girl * Girl (BB) * Roselyn Sinclaire Amy Stevenson * Amy Stevenson * Fan (Platinum) Fan * Bartender (OH) * Fan 2 (Platinum) Shannon/Whitney Shannon.jpg Whitney.png HayleyTEBK2Ch.1.png TEBk2 Gemma.png Ghost_1.PNG Shannon * Shannon * Fan 2 (RCD) * Girlfriend (RCD) * Lady (PM) * Teen (TJ) * Lucy * Alyssa * Female Shay * Organizer (RoD) * Clubgoer 1 (PtR) * Maggie * Pretty Girl (NB) * Tourist (female) (Platinum) Whitney * Whitney * Annie Others * Hayley * Gemma * French Ghost Professor Bhatt Professor Bhatt.png PMBk2Ch15 Board Member 1.png Professor Bhatt * Professor Bhatt * Woman (TS) * Woman (TJ) * Lady (PM) * Juliana * Blog Fan * Woman (WT) Board Member * Board Member (PM) * Attendee (OH) * Dr. Myles * Spectator (female) Jane/Flight Attendant 1 JaneWaitress.jpg RCDBk2Ch09_-_Flight_Attendant_1.png PMBk02Ch14 - Secret Service 1.jpg BSCCh03 Clerk.png Mrs. O'Malley.jpg RODCh04 Female Detective.png Jane * Jane * Bartender (RCD) * Waiter (HSS) * Waiter (PM) * Bartender (AME) * Barista * Bartender (NB) Flight Attendant 1 * Flight Attendant 1 (RCD) * Flight Attendant (PtR) * Agent (PtR) Secret Service Detail * Unnamed Female Secret Service Detail (PM) * Counter Agent (PtR) * Liz Schuster Clerk * Clerk * Ms. Robertson * Mom (TH:M) * Waitress (OH) * Shopkeeper (PtR) Miscellaneous * Mrs. O'Malley * Detective Hester Woman ILItWC16 - Woman.png TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Woman.png Donna Bowman.png Woman * Woman (IL) * Receptionist (RCD) * Receptionist (PM) * Friendly Woman (TRR) * Nadia Sidani * Nasha Burman * R.A. (TE) * Gambler * Rosa * June Cordonian Woman * Cordonian Woman (TRR) * Rowan's Assistant Donna Bowman * Donna Bowman * Guest (TE) Reyna Mercado * Reyna Mercado * Vendor Swamp Monster * Swamp Monster * Swamp Monster Hamster * Hamster * Hamster (HSS) * Houdini Waiter TSBk2Ch04 Waiter.png RCDBk2Ch03_Waiter.png DDBk2Ch03_Highwayman_2.png RODCh04 Male Detective.png Waiter v. 1 * Waiter (TS) * Waiter (RCD) * Flynn * Waiter (BB) * Arix * Bartender * Waiter 2 (TH:M) * Waiter (NB) * Javier Waiter v. 2 * Waiter (3) (RCD) * Thad Julius * Waiter 1 (TH:M) * Usher (PtR) * Tony Flores Highwayman 2 * Highwayman 2 * Snake Charmer * Pirate * Sir Nathaniel Rourke Misc * Detective Wallace Fan/Eros Guard TSBk2Ch08 Fan.PNG Eros Guard 1.png Procyon Thamuz.jpg NBMobEnforcer.png Fan * Fan (TS) * Bouncer (RCD) * Bouncer (BB) * Security (AME) * Bouncer (NB) * Security (PL) Guard * Eros Guards * Bouncer * Guard (PtR) Miscellaneous * Procyon Thamuz * Mob Enforcer (NB) Councilman Rossi Councilman Rossi.png RCDCh03 - Director.png BBBk1Ch13 - Male Prisoner.png RODCh01 Dad v3.PNG * Councilman Rossi * Director (RCD) * Emmett * Prisoner * Man (AME) * Billy * Tourist (TH:M) * Dad (Ride or Die) * Fight Promoter 2 (NB) * Louis Julian Castillo * Julian Castillo * Football Fan (WT) Koh Sunya * Koh Sunya * DJ (WT) Andrew Isa / Bruce Faris * Andrew Isa * Coach (PtR) Kyle Garza Kyle Garza.png JakeSandburg.jpg * Kyle Garza * Teen (TE) * Jake Sandburg Ned Mallory * Ned Mallory * Charles Linda Joy * Linda Joy * Tilly Henderson Charles Shepard HFHCharles.png RODCh01 Dad v2.PNG HSSCABk2Ch12 Cody.png * Charles Shepard * Dad (Ride or Die) * Cody James Avery Avery.png AMEBk2Ch11 Female Fan.png RODCh01 Ingrid.png * Avery * Female Fan * Ingrid Delaney Noel Santos MayorSantos.png THMCh16 Mall Cop.PNG * Mayor Noel Santos * Mall Cop * LAPD Officer (Male 1) Fan 1/Hustler RCDCh01 - Fan.png Hustler.png VoSBk1Ch06_-_Frat_Bro.png Brent.png Fan 1 * Fan 1 * Clubgoer (RCD) * Todd Toddley * Clubgoer (AME) * Reporter (PM) * Kristof * Clubgoer (male) (Platinum) * Trey Sheldon Hustler * Hustler * Chance Misc * Frat Bro * Brent Vandermeer Raccoon * Raccoon * Raccoon (TJ) * Roxie * Raccoon (TE) * Mitzy * Raccoon (WT) Valet RCDCh02 - Valet.png Britishsoldierbbbk1.png TECh06 Student.png RCDBk2Ch09 - Hotel Attendant.png * Valet * British Soldier * Shopkeeper * Hotel Attendant * Doorman (TH:M) * Ward * Queen's Guard * Dealer * Waiter (WT) Driver/Secret Service/Fred RCDCh03 - Driver.png PMBk02Ch14 - Secret Service 2.jpg Fred BSC.png Diver * Driver * Grumpy Man (TRR) * Man (TJ) * Eros Employee * Rude Gamer * Instructor (RoD) * Man (WT) * Cab Driver (NB) * Reuben Secret Service * Unnamed Male Secret Service Detail * Spectator / Cheater (NB) Fred * Fred * Bus Driver (RoD) Finn Wildfire * Finn Wildfire Flip Marino * Flip Marino * Dr. Yannick Bouncer 2 * Bouncer 2 (RCD) * Guard (RCD) * Security Guard (PM) * Peter Graves' Associate * Gangster 2 * Doorman (WT) Rick Bauman/William Gallagher Rick-RedCarpetDiaries.jpeg William Gallagher.png BSCCh06 - Rancher.jpg D&D Bk2 Ch12 - Lord Willowsby.png Rick Bauman * Rick Bauman * Mr. Jones * John * Man in Suit * Baron Ehrmann * FBI Agent * Security Guard (OH) * Charlie Carmichael William Gallagher * William Gallagher * Bill Miscellaneous * Rancher * Lord Willowsby Marlene Stanger/Anita/Martha Marlene-RedCarpetDiaries.jpeg Anita.png PMBk2Ch08 Martha.png Marlene Stanger * Marlene Stanger * Airport Agent (PM) * Receptionist (TJ) * Mindy Wales * Jen Liu * Clubgoer 3 (PtR) Anita * Anita * Eros Employee * Molly * Recruiter * Whisper * News Anchor * Astrid Martha * Martha * Dr. Julie Wen * Doctor (WT) Critic RCDCh16 Critic.png TJBk01Ch06 - Second Recruiter.jpg ACoRCh05 Rufus Glycia.png THMCh12 Tristan Dumont.png * Critic (RCD) * Recruiters (TJ) * Board Member (PM) * Senator Rufus Glycia * Devon Grusk * Tristan Dumont * Competitor * Patient (Male) * Fight Promoter Terrence Terrence.png TRRBk3Ch17 - Worker.png * Terrence * Worker (TRR) * Hansel Jade Ali Jade.png AMEASCh07 Rita.png Marcella.jpg TE2Nehal.png * Jade Ali * Rita * Marcella * Nehal Mistry Julia Mason JuliaMason.png OHMiscCharCh11SurgicalResident.png * Julia Mason * Dr. Ryan Cameron * Cameron Levy * Patron Lester Castellanos Lester Castellanos.png SenatorCornelius.jpg * Lester Castellanos * Senator Publius Cornelius Arnold Northmun ArnoldNorthmun.png Highwayman 1.png Leonardo.jpg * Arnold Northmun * Highwayman 1 * Bartender * Leonardo * Bill Barnes * Bartender * Charlie Pike * Guest 4 (TE) * Goon 2 * Carnival Worker Waiter Shirtlesswaiteratthecrimsonveil.png RCDBk2Ch09 Waiter.png Brunet * Waiter (BB) * Instructor * Hunk (NB) Blond * Waiter (RCD) * Baron Cosman * Waiter (PM) Sergio Sergio.png THMCh03 - Gino Aggrazzi.png * Sergio * Jesse * Gino Aggrazzi * Pete Houseboy Houseboysmall.jpg ACoRCh09 First Spear.png OHCrashVictim.png * Houseboy * Joko * First Spear * Unnamed crash victim * Shirtless Guy (NB) Fortune Teller BBCh08 - Fortune Teller.png Judy.jpg * Fortune Teller * Candy Crenshaw * Woman (PM) * Colorful Woman * Judy * Guest 2 (TE) * Mrs. Clark * Carla * Esme Nerdy Guy/Brad BBCh08 - Nerdy Guy.png PMBk2Ch08 Brad.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam.png DDBk2Ch12 Marquis Hayward.PNG Nerdy Guy * Nerdy Guy * Jay * Peter Graves' Associate * Thad Brad * Brad * Wayne * Male Dragons Fan * Visitor (WT) Miscellaneous * Thief Player * Marquis Hayward * Guest 3 (TE) Construction Worker BloodboundBK1Worker.jpeg PMBk2Ch03 Male Guard.png Charlie.jpg TECh11 Male Lackey.png ACoRCh02 - Soldier.jpg ACoRCh13 Soldier.PNG Construction Worker * Construction Worker * Builder (TRR) * Handyman Charlie * Charlie * Mover * Truck Driver (RoD) * Luis Martinez * Park Ranger (WT) Miscallaneous * Kyo (Eros Guard) * Unnamed Male Lackey * Soldier * Soldier 2 Griff Sanderson GriffSanderson.png RODCh02 Salazar.png * Griff Sanderson * Emilio Salazar * Dawes Skater BBCh11 Skater.png UnnamedMaleThiefplayerfromoppositeteam2.jpg Skater * Skater * Running Man * Garrett * Remy * Barista Others * Marty, The Frost King * Berlin Fan Prisoner * Prisoner * Darya * Clubgoer 2 (PtR) Cordonian Man TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Man.png RCDBk2Ch08 Paparazzo.png Cordonian Man * Cordonian Man * Mikail Greene Paparazzo * Paparazzo (RCD) * Photographer (RoD) * Photographer (PtR) * Yousef Joelle thumb|150px|left * Joelle * Bea Lucretia Nevrakis * Lucretia Nevrakis * Spectator (female) (WT) * Denise Rousseau Valerie/Lydia TRRBk3Ch12 - Valerie.png Lydia.jpg THMCh02 - Lulu.jpg OHMiscCharCh14Lucia.png Valerie * Valerie * Lucilla Nazario * Kid (HSS) Lydia * Lydia * Grace Lulu Yazdi * Lulu Yazdi * Football Fan (Girl) Misc * Lucia Marco TRRBk3Ch12 Marco.png ACoRCh01 - Messenger.jpg * Marco * Messenger * Kid (HSS) * Matthew Red Panda Cubs * Red Panda Cubs * Crystal Lorelai Lee * Lorelai Lee * Margarite Zahira * Zahira * Freya Kassidy Marquez NormalKassidyMarquez.png HSSCABk2Ch12 Alexis.png * Kassidy Marquez * Alexis Silva Beau Han BeauHan.png Cyran.jpg NBCh11 Tialo.PNG * Beau Han * Cyran * Tialo Michael Kim * Michael Kim * Mr. Wu * Businessman (TH:M) * Security Guard (TH:M) * Gabriel * Security Guard (RoD) * Dr. Tanaka * Maxwell Greer * Michael Xiao Bryce Sterling Bryce Sterling.png OHMiscCharNigelPlatt.png * Bryce Sterling * Nigel Platt Margaret Sterling * Margaret Sterling * Ms. Johnson Eleanor Harlenay MissHarlenay.jpg RCDBk2Ch13 Mrs. Doyle.png OHCh02_Mrs._Martinez.png * Eleanor Harlenay * Mrs. Doyle * Teresa Martinez Tommy Walsh Tommy Walsh.png Lucius.jpg Ulrich Ziegler.jpg OHTeamManager.png * Tommy Walsh * Lucius * Ulrich Ziegler * Team Manager Jeff Duffy Jeff Duffy.png Tribune.jpg * Jeff Duffy * Tribune Gnaeus Rufus Scarlett Emerson Scarlett Emerson.png Ellen Thompson.jpg * Scarlett Emerson * Brenda * Ellen Thompson * Teri Bar Woman 1 VoSBk1Ch06 - Bar Woman 1.jpg EmeraldPhan.png * Bar Woman 1 * Emerald Phan * Meghan Shaw * Medical Intern (Female 2) Bar Woman 2 VoSBk1Ch06_-_Bar_Woman_2.jpg ACoRCh13 Plebian Woman .png OHDrLozoya.png Cassiopeia.png * Bar Woman 2 * Video Host (PM) * Plebian Woman * Fortune Teller * Dr. Lozoya * Cassiopeia Tony Rez * Tony Rez * Rowan Nikolai Petrov NikolaiPetrov.png NBCh03 Kristof - human.png * Nikolai Petrov * Goon 1 * Kristof Jensen Samantha Winters Judge Winters.png THMCh03 - Broker.png ShondaTurner.png * Samantha Winters * Broker * Shonda Turner Mac Hornby * Mac Hornby * Banner Health Rep (Male) Tino Thompson VoSCh14 - Tino Thompson.jpg ILBCh07 Rich Man.png * Tino Thompson * Rich Man * Principal Suarez * Dr. Rosario * Nate Cervantes Etienne Foulard EtienneFoulard.png Vince Casual.jpg * Etienne Foulard * Vince Judge RCDBk2Ch01_Judge.png NBCh03_Octavia_-_human.png * Judge * Kira Howard * Octavia Ocelot * Ocelot * Ocelot (THM) * Diego, the Ocelot Tad Princeton * Tad Princeton * Teddy Jung * Phil Carson Stewart Carson Stewart.png OHDeclanNash.png * Carson Stewart * Declan Nash Sierra * Sierra * Classmate * Girl (OH) Tucker Paisley Tucker Paisley.jpg ACoRCh13 Plebian Man.PNG * Tucker Paisley * Dave * Plebian Man * Farley Steve Tennyson/Gary Crawford Steve Perfect Match.png Gary Crawford.png * Steven Tennyson * Blizzard Robert Tennyson RobertTennyson.png RODCh01 Dad v4.PNG * Robert Tennyson * Dad (Ride or Die) * Bob Morgenstern Nikos Anastopoulos * Nikos Anastopoulos * Dealer (OH) * Rubio Tommy Phelps Tommyphelps.png Dad Face 3 Sunkissed.JPG * Tommy Phelps * Reggie * Dad (Sunkissed) Chadley Fortnum Chadleyfortnum.png HSSCADolphinTrainer.png * Chadley Fortnum * Dolphin Trainer Dave * Dave * Attendant (OH) Han Han Casual.png SunkissedCh01 Mark.png * Han * Mark Omar Omar.png RoDCh16 LAPD Officer.png Luc NB.png * Omar * LAPD Officer (Male 2) * Luc * Officer (WT) Clover * Clover * Picard * Dolly * Pegasus Theresa Sutton * Theresa Sutton * Orchid Montague Yusuf Konevi Yusuf Konevi.jpg THMCh02 - Halim.jpg Greygarden Waithe.jpg * Yusuf Konevi * Halim Yazdi * Greygarden Waithe Wurren * Wurren * Alien (BB) Rana * Rana * Ether Janis Janis.jpg NBLadySmoke.png * Janis * Tonya Reimonenq Stephen Stephen Day.jpg BB2HomelessMan.png Version 1 * Stephen * Homeless Man Stephen Day - Face 1.jpg OHManuel.png Version 2 * Stephen * Manuel * Jack * Gabe Flores Stephen Day - Face 3.jpg|Face 3 PtRCh06_Conductor.png Version 3 * Stephen * Conductor Eliana Vera Eliana.jpg DoloresHudson.png OHCh17_Alma.png * Eliana Vera * Dolores Hudson * Alma Shannon Davenport * Shannon Davenport * Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey III Alexis Davenport * Alexis Davenport * Patient (OH) * Dusty Dawes Barb Powell Barb Powell.jpg OHCh12_Marlene.png * Barb Powell * Marlene Hamza Mousavi Hamza Mousavi.jpg HSSCABk2CH04 Mohit.PNG * Hamza Mousavi * Mohit Bhandari Minako PMBk2Ch03 Female Guard.png Sofiathefemalelackey~2.png RODCh01 Female LAPD Officer.PNG OHParamedic.png * Minako (Eros Guard) * Sofia * Julie * LAPD Officer (Female 1) * Paramedic (OH) * Nurse (WT) * Sphinx Bluefire Fan * Bluefire Fan * Julia Mason (teens) * Shiloh Vera Thompson * Vera Thompson * Woman (OH) * Dorothea Halverne Myrtle * Myrtle * Barbara Horace * Horace * Mr. Russell Dustin Marvin-Dustin wanted to change his name but was so confused that he couldn't decide if he wanted to be a Tim or a Josh, so he became Tim?Josh? in RoD. * Dustin * Marvin * Tim? Josh? * Psyclop Fan (male) * Teenager (WT) * Tourist (male) (Platinum) Shelly Dunham TSCh09 - Shelly.jpg NBWomanFae.png * Shelly Dunham * Kelly * Barista (TH:M) * Psyclop Fan (female) * Woman (fae) * Teenager (female) (Platinum) Calf * Calf * Calf (D&D) * Calf (TE) Cow * Cow * Cow (D&D) Colt * Colt * Hiker Percy Mendoza Percy Mendoza.png OHStingraysPlayer.png OHCh07_Medical_Resident.png Percy must have not liked life on the Mendoza ranch as he and his brothers all became hospital interns and baseball players in Boston. * Percy Mendoza * Surgical Intern (Male) * Ray Cuaron * Medical Resident (Male) Kitten * Kitten * Kitten (TE) Mack Valenti * Mack Valenti * Aaron Mr. Olson * Mr. Olson * Dr. Cyrus Clint Clint.png TECh16 Male Student.png * Clint * Student Natalie Natalie.png TECh16 Female Student.png * Natalie * Student Rita Rita.png OHDrChandra.png * Rita * Dr. Chandra * Kavya Mistry Rodger Crandall * Rodger Crandall * Dr. Calais Mrs. Crandall * Mrs. Crandall * Banner Health Rep (Female) Brenda Silva Mrs. Silva Normal.png Sunkissed Mom.png * Brenda Silva * Gayle Otter * Otter * Otter * Squiggles Elk Monster * Elk Monster (IL) * Monster (TE) * Monster (TE) Jackalope * Jackalope (IL) * Jackalope (BB) Tim, the Gorgue * Tim, the Gorgue * Tom * Frog Lena Lena.jpg RCDBk3Ch02_Marianne_D'Arneaux.jpg * Lena * Marianne D'Arneaux Lucanus Flavius Lucanus Flavius.jpg Mike_Knoblauch.PNG * Lucanus Flavius * Mike Knoblauch Giant of Scythia * Giant of Scythia * Titan of Antioch * Gladiator (2) Servant Unnamedfemaleservant.png MedicalInternOH.png * Servant * Tiger Handler * Medical Intern (Female 1) * Claudia Monkey * Monkey * Monkey (THM) * Bazooka * Monkey (TE) Julius Caesar It's not surprising at all that some acting as Caesar would make sure he looked like Caesar. Wonder what he did to get the look exactly right. * Julius Caesar * Actor Asp * Asp * Snake-o Malfoy * Cobra Sadalas the Thracian * Sadalas the Thracian * Gladiator Isis * Isis * Priestess of Isis Pavarti Daly Pavarti Daly.jpg HSSCABk2Ch04 Shruti.PNG * Pavarti Daly * Shruti Bhandari Ronan Ronan Casual.jpg Dad Face 1 Sunkissed.JPG * Ronan * Dad Yvette Yvette Casual.png OHMiscCharCh8Willow.png * Yvette * Willow Mr. Silva * Mr. SIlva * Bar Patron (PL) Samir Bhandari HSSCABk2CH04 Samir.PNG Zaid Mirani.jpg * Samir Bhandari * Zaid Mirani Daisy * Daisy * Doris